Talk to me
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: SwanQueen pré-établis: Emma est coincée au poste par la montagne de travail qui l'attend, Regina décide de lui apporter son repas mais ce qu'elle surprend la laisse en état de choc. Elle ne cherche même pas à empêcher les larmes de couler...


**Re-bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit OS que je voulais écrire depuis quelques temps déjà et que j'ai terminé il y a quelques jours. Il m'a été inspiré par la chanson "Talk to me" de Maxime Nucci (la chanson du film "Les petits mouchoirs"). Voilà elle me parlait beaucoup et je trouvais qu'elle faisait un bon sujet d'écriture. Pour ceux qui arrivent à lire avec de la musique dans les oreilles, je ne peux que vous conseiller de l'écouter, elle est magnifique.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous! Xoxo!**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la chaine ABC. La chanson appartient à son auteur et les similitudes avec les paroles sont voulues.**

* * *

Une journée particulièrement froide frappait Storybrooke. La ville était enveloppée d'un épais brouillard, demandant une vigilance constante sur les routes et les trottoirs. Les habitants se perdaient, ne pouvant plus reconnaître leur rue de celle de leurs voisins. Au poste de police, le téléphone sonnait sans arrêt. Emma était surchargée de travail. Son quotidien habituellement calme et plat devenait un enfer. Pongo s'était enfui, encore une fois, et par ce temps, risquait de se faire écraser. Seulement le shérif n'avait de temps pour personne. Elle courait aux quatre coins de la ville pour ramener les habitants perdus, aider les voitures à sortir des fossés et à rassurer les victimes. Elle remerciait le ciel qu'aucun accident grave n'ait été à déplorer pour le moment. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était la pensée de la personne qui l'attendait chez elle. Elle imaginait Regina, assise sur le canapé avec son ordinateur et des rapports, probablement ses lunettes sur le nez. Elle attendrait probablement que sa compagne soit rentrée, la regarderait manger en souriant et en discutant. Puis elles iraient se coucher ensemble, dans la chambre si spacieuse qu'était la leur depuis qu'Emma avait posé ses valises à Mifflin Street. Oui, il s'agissait bien de la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de tenir.

Emma raccrocha violemment le téléphone, encore une sortie de route. Elle allait devoir repousser l'heure du départ. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge: vingt et une heure trente. Elle était épuisée, cela faisait plus de treize heures qu'elle était au poste et avait tout juste eu le temps d'avaler un sandwich entre deux coups de fil. Avant de se lever, elle prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Regina pour lui demander de ne pas l'attendre. Elle savait pertinemment que la brune ne s'endormirait pas sans elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, mais elle avait le mérite d'essayer. Clés en main, elle glissa le téléphone dans sa poche et quitta le poste, grimaçant sous la morsure du froid.

* * *

Regina entendit le son de son téléphone. Elle souleva plusieurs dossiers pour le retrouver et commença à perdre patience. Elle était assise en tailleur entre le canapé et la table basse, ses dossiers étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, allant jusqu'à couvrir une partie de son clavier. Mais ce fichu téléphone n'était nulle part! Elle stoppa ses gestes, releva sa paire de lunettes pour la coincer dans ses cheveux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Délicatement, elle se leva et replaça ses dossiers en ordre, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi désordonnée. En fait si. Elle était comme ça lorsqu'elle savait Emma au poste. Même dans une petite ville tranquille comme Storybrooke il y avait des risques, et elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la perte du shérif.

Finalement, elle trouva son téléphone derrière son écran d'ordinateur et consulta ses messages. Il n'y en avait qu'un d'Emma.

" _Encore beaucoup de travail pour ce soir, ne m'attends pas pour dormir. Je serai là à ton réveil._

 _PS: Pitié laisse-moi à manger, je n'ai rien mangé depuis mon sandwich de 13h..._ "

Regina sourit, c'est fou comme l'estomac de la blonde pouvait être omniprésent. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, remerciant le ciel que son fils soit chez ses grands-parents ce soir, et réchauffa deux parts de lasagne qu'elle mit dans un contenant isotherme. Elle quitta rapidement la maison et se dirigea vers le poste de police, si Emma avait du travail, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle soit seule ni le ventre vide.

* * *

C'est lourdement qu'Emma s'assit dans sa chaise. Elle avait mal aux jambes et aux bras et devait encore taper deux rapports. Elle maudit silencieusement le temps et se remit au travail. Cependant elle ne fut pas concentrée longtemps. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée, il n'y avait pas de talons, il ne s'agissait donc pas de Regina. Elle grimaça et se leva pour voir arriver Killian.

"Hook... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

L'intéressé se retourna comme s'il s'apercevait juste de la présence du shérif. Il sentait l'alcool à quinze mètres et semblait passablement éméché.

"Hook, tu es ivre.

-Exact, mon amour."

Elle ne le contredit même pas, dans cet état c'était inutile.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"

Il la regarda, comme si elle venait de poser la question à un million.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais maintenant que je suis là..."

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Emma mais trébucha sur un obstacle invisible. Il se rattrapa à la blonde par les épaules, son crochet s'enfonçant dans ses omoplates. Avec un cri de douleur, elle l'aida à se relever, il se retrouva collé à elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Les effluves de son haleine la firent fermer les yeux. Elle sentit alors les lèvres froides du capitaine sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, sa main toujours posée sur son torse pour le maintenir, l'autre sur son épaule. Ce n'est que lorsque le crochet et la main de Killian descendirent sur sa hanche et ses fesses qu'elle réagit. Elle le poussa en arrière et en profita pour lui coller une gifle monumentale. Elle le poussa jusqu'au fond de la cellule où elle l'enferma. Cette soirée devenait hors de contrôle, elle rentrait chez elle.

* * *

Regina courait jusqu'à sa voiture, elle courait sans se soucier du brouillard, des accrocs sur le trottoir qui pourraient lui être fatals en talons, ni même de sa propre sécurité. Elle courait. Elle avait vu Emma embrasser Hook. Sa main était posée sur sa hanche, cette même main qui avait frôlé son corps le matin même, cette même main qui l'avait si souvent consolé, qui l'avait aimé comme jamais, qui l'avait soutenue durant ces deux dernières années. Lorsque cet idiot de capitaine avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne et qu'elle n'avait pas réagi... Regina avait eu mal. Elle ne rentra pas chez elle, elle se dirigea directement vers son caveau, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, il s'agissait de son univers. Scellant la porte, elle se précipita au sous-sol et s'écroula sur le sol. Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement, elle avait envie de tuer le pirate, de détruire la ville, de casser, torturer, assassiner. Mais surtout, elle avait envie de pleurer, d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenti en quelques minutes. Tout était trop grand lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emma, ses sentiments étaient trop puissants, et elle, était impuissante face à cela.

* * *

Emma ferma silencieusement la porte d'entrée, ne souhaitant pas réveiller une potentiellement endormie Regina. Elle passa devant l'ordinateur toujours en veille sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle devait manger mais Hook lui avait coupé l'appétit. La simple idée de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant elle l'avait aimé un temps, en tout cas apprécié, mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'un déchet humain, ayant passé deux ans à essayer de détruire son bonheur avec Regina. Elle ouvrit le frigo et constata que le plat de lasagne était vide. Elle grogna et décida de se passer de dîner, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver la chaleur de sa Reine et s'endormir près d'elle. Elle monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre pour trouver un lit vide.

"Regina?"

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

"Regina, t'es là?"

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle prit son téléphone et essaya d'appeler. Personne ne décrocha. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, il était rare que Regina s'absente sans prévenir la blonde de ses intentions, et à cette heure tardive, ce n'était pas bon. Se précipitant sur l'ordinateur, elle lança la localisation et la repéra dans le parking du cimetière.

"Merde 'Gina. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ton caveau?"

Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture et fila. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était enfermée était après leur première dispute et elle ne l'avait pas revue pendant plus de deux semaines. Depuis ce jour, elles avaient décidé de tout se dire, d'être sincères et de ne rien laisser en suspens. Si elles voulaient que cela fonctionne, elles devaient commencer à agir comme un couple et non deux anciennes ennemies.

Emma courut jusqu'au Mausolée des Mills et poussa la porte. Elle prit une violente décharge qui la projeta en arrière.

"Bon sang Regina... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..."

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle laisser sa compagne seule, ou forcer le passage pour savoir de quoi il en était? Après tout, elle pouvait bien être en train de lui préparer une fête surprise... Ou elle allait mal, très mal. La simple pensée de cette possibilité scella le choix d'Emma. Elle leva les mains et se concentra. Un halo doré apparut autour de la porte, elle connaissait ce sort, Regina le lui avait appris il y a des mois, elle n'avait donc plus aucune difficulté à le contrer.

La porte ouverte, elle se glissa à l'intérieur sans bruit. Elle était ici, elle entendait Regina... Sangloter? Elle se rapprocha du bruit et descendit les escaliers. Elle se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle entendait les larmes de sa compagne... Cela lui faisait de la peine, cela lui faisait mal. Elle voulait la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le problème. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entendit les sanglots redoubler.

"'Gina? Est-ce ça va?"

Question stupide, sa compagne est en larmes derrière une porte et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire était "ça va"?

"Regina... Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés, ou du moins étaient-ils silencieux.

"S'il te plaît, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures... Laisse-moi entrer. Je... Peu importe ce que c'est, on peut le surmonter ensemble. Tu te souviens? J'ai juste... Besoin que tu me parles.

-Va-t'en Emma."

Un grand pas, Regina lui avait parlé. Elle s'assit contre la porte, la nuit allait être longue.

"Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas. C'est moi 'Gina, tu peux me faire confiance...

-Ne parle pas de confiance."

Emma fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

C'était au tour de Regina de s'assoir contre la porte, son dos collé à celui de sa compagne si l'on oubliait le panneau de bois entre elles. Elle avait mal à la tête à force de pleurer, ses idées s'embrouillaient, tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent était le pirate et ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Elle se souvenait de leur premier baiser comme s'il avait été la veille.

 _Elles marchaient toutes les deux dans les bois, Henry leur avait préparé une sorte de chasse au trésor qu'elles devaient absolument faire toutes les deux. Faire plaisir à leur garçon était le plus important, elles avaient accepté. Leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées, elles en étaient même arrivées à se considérer comme des amies. Mais dans la forêt, entourées simplement de silence et de vert, un autre climat s'était imposé. Elles étaient tendues, mais il s'agissait d'une tension agréable. Celle qui rend toutes les émotions plus fortes et vivantes. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de Regina et de ses talons ridiculement hauts pour ce genre de sortie. Puis l'impensable arriva, Regina Mills avait demandé de l'aide au shérif. Elle ne pouvait enjamber l'arbre mort qui se dressait devant elles et avait laissé Emma la tirer d'en haut. Mais le contrepoids les avait entraînées et elles s'étaient vite retrouvées par terre. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, aucune douleur n'avait traversé la brune. Elle sentit alors une pression inhabituelle autour de son corps. Deux bras étaient fermement accrochés à elle, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Leur propriétaire avait les yeux clos, allongée sur le dos au sol, couverte par Regina._

 _"Emma?"_

 _L'intéressée ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt._

 _"Je sais que tu n'es pas évanouie, alors pourquoi faire semblant?_

 _-Il paraît qu'il faut un baiser pour réveiller une Princesse, alors j'attends."_

 _Elle entendit le Maire souffler et sourit. Ce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas, c'est que le souffle qu'elle sentait était plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. À quelques centimètres en fait. Quelques centimètres que Regina combla pour venir déposer un doux et timide baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, et le sourire sur son visage était rayonnant. Elle relâcha la pression exercée par ses bras et posa une main sur la joue de son ancienne ennemie avant de l'embrasser à son tour._

Tout cela paraissait si lointain pour Regina. Elle s'était sentie si libre et adorée ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait salie, trahie.

"Regina, de quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

La voix d'Emma la ramena à la réalité, la colère reprit le dessus.

"À ton avis Emma? De quoi est-ce que je parle?

-Je ne sais pas justement! Et ouvre cette porte, c'est ridicule! Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, fais-le en face."

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître une Regina faible, aux yeux rouges et gonflés. Emma dû lutter pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et rester stoïque.

"Maintenant dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal, s'il te plaît.

-Je t'ai vu au poste.

-Super, j'ai travaillé. Je suis désolée, c'était une journée de dingue mais...

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, tu le sais très bien."

Elle se retourna et croisa les bras, les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau.

"Bon sang Regina, parle-moi. Je ne suis pas devin! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?

-Certainement pas les lèvres du pirate!"

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux et de fixer sa compagne.

"Tu... Tu nous as vus?

-Oui, Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

-Mais enfin Regina... Tu sais bien que Hook me dégoûte. Ça fait des années qu'il essaie de me séparer de toi et...

-Et tu as juste succombé?

-Mais comment tu peux croire ça? Comment est-ce que tu peux t'emporter autant alors que c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi?!

-Tu ne l'as pas repoussé Emma!

-Bien sûr que si! Il est dans une cellule pour décuver."

La brune intégra l'information mais n'en tint pas compte.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler au lieu de t'enfermer ici?

-Parce que j'ai trop donné dans cette relation, parce que quand il s'agit de toi toutes mes émotions et mes sentiments sont multipliés par dix et que je n'arrive pas à les gérer. Que tu t'es laissée faire par cet imbécile de pirate alors même que tu m'as dit il y a deux ans que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui. Ça paraît disproportionné pour toi, mais tu étais ma dernière chance, ma dernière fin heureuse possible! Je t'ai donné ce qu'il restait de mon cœur et de mon âme... Tu étais tout..."

Et sur ces mots, elle se laissa tomber au sol à genoux, les larmes qui coulaient depuis plusieurs minutes sur ses joues tombant au sol. Elle ne voyait plus rien, elle n'entendit pas Emma répondre, et ne la vit pas non plus s'approcher. Pourtant elle était là, juste à côté d'elle, elle s'accroupit et s'assit à côté de sa compagne. Elle ne la toucha pas. Pas encore. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'une occasion de parler se présente. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

"Regina, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ou cru voir. Je ne sais pas... Je ne saurais pas comment te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Hook. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu croire qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Je veux dire... Ma petite-amie est quand même Regina Mills, la femme la plus belle et intelligente et fantastique de cette planète. Merde 'Gina, je t'aime tellement. Tu es ma fin heureuse, tu le seras toujours. Je peux être la tienne si tu acceptes de me croire, de me faire confiance."

Elle se tut et continua de regarder sa compagne. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle regardait le sol et assimilait les mots d'Emma. Soudainement, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de la blonde, le peu de larmes qui restaient dans son corps sortant et imbibant le pull du shérif.

"Pardon Emma, je suis tellement désolée..."

Elle lui caressa gentiment le dos et tint sa tête contre son cœur. Ses doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure ébène qu'elle aimait tant.

"Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ma Regina. Calme-toi, on va rentrer."

Elles restèrent quelques minutes de plus dans cette position, Emma rassurant la brune avec des baisers dans les cheveux et des mots d'amour. Lorsqu'elle se sentit finalement prête à se lever, elle redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma.

"Tu es fâchée?

-Pas contre toi.

-Donc tu es fâchée.

-J'aurais aimé que tu puisses me faire confiance, mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. On va rentrer, se mettre au lit et dormir. Et demain on ira se promener dans la forêt, d'accord?"

Elles avaient pour habitude de marcher en forêt lorsque les choses n'allaient pas bien ou qu'elles avaient besoin de se retrouver.

"Lorsque tu ne sais pas où tu vas, regarde d'où tu viens.", c'est ce qu'Emma avait dit à Regina après leur première dispute. Se retrouver près de l'arbre mort les avait replongées dans un petit cocon d'amour, une sensation enivrante et addictives qui les avait grandement aidée.

Regina acquiesça et se leva lentement, aidée par le shérif. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui lui rendit son baiser immédiatement.

"Je t'aime 'Gina. Je voudrais vraiment que tu puisses me croire et avoir confiance en mes sentiments.

-J'ai confiance, c'est juste que faire confiance, aimer... Ça ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon.

-Je sais, mais tout s'apprend, tu t'en es tellement bien sortie jusqu'à maintenant. Tu es tellement une petite-amie parfaite, et une femme remarquable... Fais-toi confiance.

-Je peux essayer."

Emma sourit et la tira vers la sortie par la main.

"Emma?

-Mmh?"

L'intéressée se retourna et se retrouva attaquée par une paire de lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Je vous retrouve bientôt pour un OS ou le chapitre 7 de "Une danse pour une danse"!**

 **Gros bisous et bonne semaine :***


End file.
